Kissing Silk
by OhSlashy
Summary: Albus doesn't know if he loathes or lusts Scorpius. But there are those that do...
1. Chapter 1

**I own only my fantasies ;)**

He was messing with his hair _incessantly; _running his fingers – long, slender things – through the pale blonde cloud on his head. He just had too much of it, silken strands tucked behind his ear, falling in his eyes, brushing his throat. _Fuck! What would it be like to thread his fingers through it? Wind them to his scalp and _pull.

The boy huffed and dropped his hands... began to fiddle with something in his pocket. He blew his hair out of his eyes, an _infuriating _habit, as he drew out a pack of cigarettes. When he spotted Albus watching him he grinned, flashing white teeth wickedly. His eyes were bright, more icy than steely, and his lashes black and thick, a beguiling combination.

"Alright, Potter?" Scorpius thrust a fag between his lips, letting it dangle there as he pulled out his wand to light it.

Albus shifted as he imagined pushing something else between those soft, pink lips. "What're you doing here Malfoy?"

By this time Scorpius had taken a long drag of the cigarette and he was now tipping his head back in an exaggerated manner, letting smoke unfurl from parted lips. The movement made Albus want to take him by the throat and... he wasn't sure...

The boy slid him another look. "It's a party is it not?" he spread his hands and sank back into the couch that sat at right angles to Albus'. They were relatively secluded in their corner; the Room of Requirement accommodated to those who wished to skulk in the shadows. A low table sat in the middle of the circle of sofas, home to a cluster of empty glasses, all Albus'. Beyond, past the darkness, bodies writhed and ground and the beat of the music stirred the air.

Albus folded his arms crossly. "Not for you it isn't."

Scorpius giggled. Took another long drag, this one more provocative then the last. His tongue flicked out and caressed the end playfully. "And why not?"

"Because you're a Slytherin, and a bratty, irritating one at that."

Scorpius cocked his head and pouted at him, his hair falling all over the place. He ran a hand through it and pushed it from his eyes. "Do I _bother _you?" His hand slid from behind his neck, slipping down his chest.

Albus glowered at him and made to stand, lest he give himself away. But then Scorpius was pushing himself up, climbing onto the table and Albus, cornered, drew back in his seat. Scorpius jumped down in front of him and sat down gracelessly, knocking over a few glances as he went. He watched them roll away and raised an eyebrow at the other boy. "Had a few have you?"

Albus shrugged, unnerved. "Some..." He glanced around the room, hoping no one was watching. Most of his mates had retreated to their own corners; he could see his cousin Rose as well, dancing with her friends and quite oblivious. The rest were sixth or seventh years but none that he knew too well. Which begged the question, why was _Scorpius Malfoy_ here?

The blonde was just smiling at him, legs tucked under the low table, his cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Isn't it time you slithered off to bed?" Albus asked contemptuously.

_"Ohh," _Scorpius purred. "Is that it?" He proffered his smoke, holding it between delicate fingers. Albus watched him warily. When he didn't take it Scorpius shrugged and sat back. "Only if you come with me," he threw Albus a flirtatious smirk.

"Excuse me!"

"I did wonder why you were staring..." Scorpius continued.

"I was not staring!" Albus snapped.

"You were," Scorpius insisted and smirked again. "When I was dancing, I saw you. In fact you were staring from the moment I walked in..."

Albus spluttered but was unable to formulate a reply. He'd had too much to drink; Scorpius' head was floating before his eyes like some wicked and angelic vision... He was playing with his hair again, messing and mussing. His eyes closed as he shook it out and Albus' gaze fell to his body. He wore black, _all black; _tight jeans, a loose shirt pulled up to the elbow and undone to the chest... beneath, his skin shone pale and silken. Albus bet he was slender, slender and beautiful... _blonde _as well, he bet.

Scorpius laugh was breathless. "Really, Potter, is the eye-fucking supposed to be subtle?"

Albus flushed. "Just bugger off already Malfoy," he groaned, rubbing his eyes.

The boy raised an eyebrow. Insolently, lit another cigarette.

Albus growled and snatched it from him, flicking it to the floor. His fingers buried themselves in Scorpius' hair, digging in and pulling him so close their lips _almost _crashed together. He felt rather than heard Scorpius gasp. Albus' fingers tightened and Scorpius wriggled in his grasp, shifting closer to him so their breath embraced between parted lips. The blonde boy wanted it just as much, if his bright eyes and flushed cheeks were anything to go by, and his curious fingers tugging at Albus' sleeves.

Albus groaned again and shoved him back, leapt from his seat and stormed away.

/ \

When he woke the next morning, back in the Gryffindor dorms, it was with dawning horror... and slight arousal. He slipped a hand down to his cock, gasping to realise he was completely rigid. Albus staggered to the bathroom, falling against the door and fisting himself furiously. He grit his teeth to hide his groan, pumping so fast it hurt – though he was so hard it hurt regardless. He imagined pushing the other boy to his knees, those eyes blinking up at him, those lips parting... and thrusting his aching cock into the wetness of Scorpius' mouth.

_"Nghh!" _He just had time to sink his teeth into his knuckles and muffle the sound of his cry.

Albus didn't see Scorpius that morning but ended up thinking about him from dawn to dusk anyway. Malfoy had always been a tease, not _cruel_, but... a tease. Rose didn't like him, nor did any of his other friends, then again nor did they really dislike him. And he wasn't a bully, that was the Dolohovs and their cronies; as far as he knew Scorpius shared greater enmity with Nero and his twin Vietka then Albus did. But Scorpius _was_ a Slytherin... and Albus' family all _hated _the Malfoys... and he sort of did as well. Stupid Scorpius with his smirk like he _knew _something Albus didn't; like Albus was just so _terribly amusing. _And stupid Scorpius with his mass of blonde hair and pretty eyes and waist that just looked so tiny and _thighs _that were evidently muscled beneath his Quiddich breeches... and arse that looked equally as _tight. _

Albus' quill clattered to the floor.

"Mate?" Noah sniggered, "you alright? You've been spacing out for the last ten minutes."

Albus flushed; that thought was so _loud, _so _indecent, _he was worried it was written across his face. Rose, Claudia and Rob were staring at him as well and the latter grinned at Albus' look.

"Go on," he said, "who was it then?"

"Er..." Albus stammered and scanned the Gryffindor table quickly. "Er, it was Poppy... yeah." He tried to look sad as he named his ex-girlfriend, though he'd been glad to get rid of her.

They were diverted. Rose patted his hand. "Don't bother with her. She's a total slut anyway."

"Sorry, I don't understand – how that's a bad thing...?" Rob shrugged and grinned.

"Yeah, yeah," Albus gave him a shove, glad they'd taken the bait as he continued his Charms class work.

/ \

So Scorpius was a tease and a Slytherin. Two reasons why Albus should _stay away. _They were also enemies by inheritance; though the blonde made no sign he _disliked _Albus... quite the opposite.

Albus was facing the Slytherin table for dinner, always a mistake. Scorpius was at the end closest to the door, jesting with Jagger Arlae and Etienne Ashtoreth. Albus imagined he could hear the blonde's laugh, bright as silver and rippling. He tried to focus on what Rob was saying but his eyes continuously strayed and he found himself _aching _to be the cause of Scorpius' laughter. This level of obsession worried him sometimes.

Then again, if he hadn't been so transfixed on the other boy he wouldn't have noticed how it started.

Nero Dolohov called down the table at Scorpius. The blonde waved a careless, dismissive hand. Vietka sidled up closer to him and coiled an arm around his shoulder, prompting a round of jeers. Scorpius shoved him off and leapt to his feet. By then the sides were drawn; Scorpius, Arlae and Ashtoreth squaring up against the Dolohovs, Augustus Hehldohn and Salvatore Asberry.

"What are you looking at?" Rob asked, peering over his shoulder.

Vietka was leering, rolling his shoulders like he was about to throw a punch. Nero was doing all the talking, thin lips pulled in a sneer. Arlae balled his fists and raised his wand but Nero spoke over him, so loud Albus heard him from across the hall, though he could not discern his words. But whatever he said must have been bad.

Scorpius paled and the Slytherins in vicinity quieted. The blonde looked as though he wanted to say something, he opened his mouth, closed it again... took a step back. Ashtoreth was frowning at him, Arlae shook his head angrily. Then came the whispers. Asberry and Hehldohn turned to the Slytherin table, gathering crowds at they spoke. Heads were turning back and forth as _something _was retold up and down the table. Then the Ravenclaws were calling out and several broke away to hear the gossip and bring it back to the friends. They carried the whispers to the Hufflepuffs and in moments students in green, blue and yellow were laughing and pointing and nudging each other and jeering.

Scorpius seemed to turn in slow motion, the ice of his eyes melting into tears as the Great Hall erupted around him.

Albus hadn't seen Rob leave but suddenly he was jumping back onto the bench. "You'll never guess what guys – Nero Dolohov just outed Scorpius Malfoy. Malfoy is _gay." _

Albus looked back to where Scorpius had been in time to see him running from the room.

/ \

"So, apparently," Claudia was saying back in the Gryffindor common room. "It was at the party last night and Vietka Dolohov saw it all, Malfoy getting off with this guy, and he told Nero who told everyone else. And I mean _everyone_!"

Albus rubbed his throat. "Scorpius was getting off with a guy last night..."

"Shit!" Noah cursed. "Yeah I think I saw him as well! I didn't think anything of it, but he was with this dark haired guy in a corner..."

Albus was getting hot; he clenched his palms and found them sweaty.

Rob and Rose were thinking back to the party as well. "I saw him arrive, and I saw him dancing... he did dance pretty gay..."

"I didn't even know he was there," Rose shrugged.

"That's cos you were busy with _Andrew_" Claudia teased.

Rose flushed. "I wasn't _busy, _we were just _talking."_

"And whilst you were talking he tried on your lipstick did he?" Claudia said.

As the girls started chattering Albus turned to Noah, affecting a casual air. "Who'd you see Scorpius with?"

"I dunno, it was late – almost everyone had gone. You'd left hours ago. And this guy and him were in a corner."

Albus felt at once relieved and... angry. He was glad no one had seen him with Scorpius but then... who the fuck was Scorpius with?

/ \

The next few days were hard, for Albus as well as Scorpius. So the blonde was being bullied, at least he wasn't being tortured – because that's what Albus felt like as he lay in bed at night. It had been years now that Albus had had to endure Scorpius _teasing; _though that party had been the first outright advance the other boy had made.

Albus had known he was gay for a while now, known he was gay and not once acted on his feelings. Pre-dominantly because his feeling were all centred on Scorpius Malfoy but also because he was _unsure _and maybe even nervous_. _But if Scorpius wanted it too... where was the problem in that? So a small part of him _loathed _the other boy... a larger part (figuratively) _lusted _after him.

"Potter!" The wind had whipped colour into his cheeks, staining them red, his blonde hair floated haphazardly in the swirling air and his eyes shone brightly. Scorpius looked positively lovely.

"Malfoy," Albus replied, pausing in his stride. He'd just come from Hagrid's and was making his way through the courtyard. "Bunking?" Albus had a free period now but he wouldn't be surprised if Scorpius was skipping.

Scorpius shrugged and wrapped his arms around himself. "It's quite chilly isn't it?" His smile was playful. "Want to lend me your cloak?"

Albus rolled his eyes. "If I wanted rumours that we're a couple to being circulating by lunch."

Scorpius' smile grew ever more mischievous "Well hand it over then."

"Ah," Albus said, "but I heard you already have a boyfriend so..." he shrugged.

Scorpius scowled, a rare look for his pretty face. "From the Dolohovs?" His lip curled contemptuously. "Well run off to them then, see if you can't get the rest of the story. Vietka tells it so well." He spun on his heel and strode off angrily.

Albus frowned, watching him retreat. He'd entered the corridor by the time Albus called out. "Scorpius wait!"

He did, so readily Albus thought he wasn't angry but when he got a look at the boys face he realised he was wrong.

"They're such fucking arseholes!" Scorpius yelled and stomped his foot. Then he sniffed and stared hard at the floor.

"Er..."

Scorpius scuffed his shoe and fell back against the wall. Sniffed again.

"Jesus, are you – are you alright?" Albus asked quietly. When that blonde head shook his hair flew everywhere and Albus could smell coconuts and musk. He reached out a hand and gently, gently, laid it on the silken mane.

"Ha! Look at that! The slut's already reeling them in!"

Scorpius shoved Albus off and dragged a sleeve under his nose. The look he threw Nero and Vietka Dolohov was hateful.

"Yeah, I'm not the one that gets off on being a bully," Albus snapped. He'd duelled enough to know he could take either Nero or Vietka and was sure Scorpius could do the same. But both brothers were taller than the blonde and Albus only levelled height with Nero. They were broader too, brawny and dark.

Nero opened his mouth for an undoubtedly _scathing _retort but Vietka snarled and stepped forward. "What'd you tell him, huh?" He pointed a finger at Scorpius. "You shut your mouth!"

Albus frowned and glanced between them and Nero grasped his brother's shoulder. "Cool it. He won't say anything..." but his assurance was awkward and he quickly let go of Vietka's shoulder "Will you Scorpy?"

Scorpius flushed and shifted uncomfortably.

"What's going on?" Albus demanded. The Dolohovs were still staring at Scorpius whilst Scorpius stared at the floor. Albus curled his fists. "Did you just threaten him!"

"God!" Nero hissed. "You just can't help yourself can you Potter? _Always _out to play hero."

Albus wrenched out his wand and the Dolohovs mimicked him. "No better than you. Always out to _compensate._" He took a step forward even as Scorpius took a step back. "We'll see if I play hero better than you play arsehole."

Nero had lifted his wand before Scorpius spoke. "Curse him and I might take mind to tell my own story of that night."

Nero paused and Vietka grit his teeth. "You promised."

"I'm a Slytherin; don't think I won't break it."

Albus didn't lower his wand but he frowned at Scorpius, then Vietka, Scorpius again.

"Fine," Nero spat. He grabbed his brother's arm and shoved him away; he gave Scorpius one last look of warning before he followed him off. A few moments later they were gone.

Albus whirled around. "With Vietka Dolohov!" But the look on Scorpius' face melted his anger. He'd turned lily white, rose pink lips trembling and tears brimming and spilling from his icy eyes.

"I was d-drunk," he sobbed. "And he-he's such a fucking arsehole! He kissed me, if that's what it can be called, and pushed me into the sofa and started _rutting.._." He threw a hand in the air and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Albus was shaking. He turned around. "I'm fucking going after him."

Scorpius grabbed his sleeve. "Don't, don't! See, I got hold of my wand and threw him off. And he was so angry he said he'd tell everyone about me. But when I told him I'd do the same to him he said," he choked on a sob, "he said i-if I said – anything – he'd really –g-ive me – something to – tell-ll."

"He what! He- said – that sick fuck! I'll kill him – that fucking bastard!"

Scorpius blushed and wiped at his eyes. "You're sweet," he said.

Albus' mouth opened and closed. Scorpius eyes dropped and he blushed again and looked away, down the corridor. He fell back against the wall, the fingers on Albus' sleeve tugging him closer. His hair tumbled in front of his eyes as he peered into Albus' face. "Sometimes it's like I can still feel Dolohov's lips on mine," he murmured. His thump brushed over the pinkness of his mouth and his tongue flicked out to wet them.

Albus swallowed.

"I don't want to taste _him_, Albus. When I lie awake tonight I want to touch my lips and remember you."

So Albus slipped his hand into Scorpius' hair and granted his wish.

Their kiss was a tentative thing. Did you kiss a boy like he was a girl? Or like he was a boy? If so, how did you kiss a boy? Scorpius' hands wound around his neck, his lips parted gently as he pressed their mouths and their bodies together. His tongue was as playful as the rest of him; it swept Albus' lips coyly, slick and hot, prodded and delved. He pulled Albus against him as he backed against the wall and tipped his head back to deepen their kiss.

Then Albus realised _he _was the one being kissed like a girl. His response was so eager Scorpius gasped. His fingers threaded through Scorpius' silken tresses, tugging and fisting; his tongue _thrust_ into the other's mouth. The blonde let out a moue and threw his arms around Albus neck, his breath coming in gulps. Albus chuckled and pushed him into the wall, their bodies flush, Albus' muscles to Scorpius' litheness. The blonde's fingers continued to slide through his hair, over his shoulders, around and around his neck, pulling Albus ever closer, kissing him ever deeper.

Laughter, chatter and the stampeding of footstep threw them apart. Sparing one last, provocative smile, a _come hither _if there ever was oneScorpius sauntered off down the hallway. Albus turned in the opposite direction as students spilled into the corridor and brushed his lips as he went.

**this is TAME people, brace yourself for later chappies. by the by, i love reviews like Albus loves Scorpius :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my reviewers and all of you that put this on story alert or your favourites :D I love every one of you, kisses **

_Scorpius could touch his lips and remember Albus, Albus would much rather fuck his fist and remember him._

"For fucks sake, Albus!" Rob yelled from behind the hangings of his own bed. "If you're gonna jerk off all night cast a bloody silencing charm!"

/ \

"Alright Potter!"

Albus grinned. "Alright." They were each surrounded by their respective groups of, oblivious, friends, striding down the corridor towards each other.

"You going to that party tonight?" Scorpius called, accepting a cigarette from Halethorpe Zabini, the dark girl at his side.

Albus gave a languid shrug. "Might. You?"

Scorpius' face had disappeared momentarily behind a cloud of smoke. When he reappeared Albus' breath caught in his throat. "Depends." Gods, he was beautiful.

"On what?" Albus asked. They were almost upon each other now.

"How badly I want to fuck..." And as he passed Scorpius blew silver furls of smoke right in Albus' face.

"What a fucking arsehole," Noah muttered, glancing over his shoulder at Scorpius' retreating back whilst Albus coughed.

Rob thumped him on the back. "Yeah now he's gay he just keeps shoving it in everyone's face."

...

He shoved Scorpius against the sinks, fisting his hair, pulling his head back to ravish his throat.

"You –fucking – son of a – bitch."

Scorpius' laugh was breathless; he yanked Albus closer to him by his robe. "Aww, what'd I do?" and his lips trailed over Albus' jaw as his laughter echoed in the emerald eyed boy's ear.

Albus looped both his arms around Scorpius' narrow waist and hitched them together, pulling the blonde off his feet momentarily. Scorpius had to grip the sides of the basin to steady himself but his icy eyes remained bright and wicked. His soft, pink lips pushed out in a little 'o' when he felt Albus' hardness dig into his hip.

"You made me hard," Albus whispered, "so fucking hard... since I saw you this morning."

"Since this morning?" Scorpius' lips, swollen and parted, spread in smirk and he writhed beneath Albus sensually, tossing his head. "Did you fantasise about me all day?" Their bodies were flush; Albus could feel Scorpius' own hardness against his stomach. He barely managed a nod.

"Well," Scorpius wrapped his hands around Albus' neck so he could whisper against his ear, "what was I doing?"

Albus' mouth dropped open in shock and Scorpius giggled and finally took pity on him. He crashed their mouths together hungrily and Albus couldn't suppress his groan as the blonde's tongue thrust into his mouth and his fingers twisted in his hair. His own hands crushed the slimmer boy to him fiercely.

When they broke apart Scorpius was panting. Leaning all his weight against the sink he wrapped his thighs around Albus' hips and pulled them together. Albus flushed, his vision blurring for a moment as he imagined the same position in a very different situation. "Maybe if you tell me..." Scorpius murmured, voice thick, "I'll-"

The door flew open. "Scorpius! Are you in here?"

Scorpius slipped from Albus' arms and ducked around the corner.

"Jagger, mate, what's the problem?"

Albus covered his mouth to smother his heavy breathing.

"Your potion just bloody exploded, Professor told me to find you."

"Ahh, shit..."

"Yeah you've been gone like twenty minutes..."

And like that Albus was stuck fisting himself silly, eternally _teased _by imaginings of a slender throat thrown back, a mass of pale blonde hair and white thighs wrapped around his waist.

By the time he returned to Potions Rose was clearing up, Rob was pouring his potion into a vial and, across the room, Scorpius was sitting on his desk as Professor Stuart finished berating him. When the Slytherin spotted him he raised an eyebrow and his eyes dropped to Albus' crotch.

"Hey," Rose said as her cousin peered into his cauldron. "You've been gone for, like, half an hour..."

"Whacking off again?" Rob asked, squinting at his potion which was decidedly the wrong colour.

Albus pulled a face at him as Rose grimaced. He glanced across the class room again to see Scorpius was now trying to suppress a smirk. Flushing, Albus turned his back on the blonde. "No."

"Must have been a _massive _dump then," Rob said.

Rose squealed: "Rob!" and hit his shoulder.

"What? It's a natural bodily function..." Rob said defensively.

"Greene?" Stuart called, "your potion please." Rob handed it to her as she passed. "And you'd better hurry up if your hope to finish, Potter."

Albus gave Rob an unimpressed look and turned back to his potion.

So the blonde was still a tease, still a Slytherin... the only difference, it seemed, was Albus now had something to fuel his fantasies at night. Not just the brush of Scorpius' lips against his own and the silk of his hair between his fingertips but the sigh of pleasure in his ear and the feel of his thighs _and his cock _against him. Of course, in some ways that just added to the torment.

But, then, despite the growing severity of Albus' _blue balls, _Scorpius could be companionable – vivacious, witty, occasionally sensitive – that was when he _wasn't_ too busy being his usual, endlessly provocative, self. And of course he had confided in Albus and he had cried in front of him and had been unimaginably sweet, tender and young; where it was Albus who usually acted the timid virgin. So maybe Scorpius had, through no intention of his own (rather Vietka Dolohov's), awakened Albus' heroic side, or his protective side or whatever you might call it, Albus felt an irrevocable connection with him. Naturally, that was the problem – that Albus might _feel _all he wanted. With Scorpius it was always hard to _know._

"Shit!"

Albus jumped as a potion behind him exploded.

The same boy yelled again in pain and alarm. "Argh! Shit that hurts!"

Albus turned to see Salvatore Asberry, one of the Dolohov's cronies, squealing in pain as his potion sizzled, burning through his cauldron, desk and his clothes. Professor Stuart hurried over, waving her wand, whilst the rest of the class burst into laughter. Even Nero Dolohov sniggered.

Cheeks bright red as his robe fell off him in tatters and his, rather hairy, scrawny body was revealed, Asberry narrowed his eyes. "What are you looking at!" he bellowed and he was glowering as Scorpius, "_fucking fag_!"

The class gasped, Scorpius flushed and Jagger Arlae leapt to his feet. Stuart opened her mouth furiously but Scorpius was ever quick. "Please, Asberry," he sneered, "just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm attracted to _ugly people_."

Asberry looked even uglier as his face contorted in anger and Nero Dolohov shook his head, smart enough not to retort in front of a professor.

"Oooh," Rob whispered, "that was good... I mean, for a compete prat."

Albus remained fixed on Scorpius, waiting, waiting... waiting for him to catch his eye. Scorpius picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, murmured something to Stuart, who was now telling Asberry off, and strode out the door with Arlae and Zabini. A sense of loss slammed into Albus as Scorpius disappeared. A sense of anger. Scorpius could bloody wink and smirk at him all lesson, _a constant fucking distraction, _but Albus apparently wasn't important enough to merit a glance over something serious.

He clenched his fist. He didn't even know if he loved Scorpius or hated him anymore.

"Hey," Rob was leaning towards Rose, "pre-drinks in our dorm tonight, make sure all the girls know."

/ \

"_-they be acting like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk, when sober girls around me, they be acting like they drunk!" _

_ ..._Albus threw open the door to the Room of Requirement, thrust his fist into the air and hollered. His friends pushed him inside, still singing, as they stumbled into the dancing crowd, clutching bottles of firewhiskey...

_ ._.. People kept pulling him into hugs, he kept pulling people into hugs; for a few moments he lost his drink but then he grabbed Rob's when the boy wasn't looking. Soon he and his friends had formed a circle, jumping and grinding, drinking and laughing...

...Poppy, his ex, grabbed him by the shirt, pulled their bodies together. Her perfume stung his nose and when her lips brushed his ear they were sticky with gloss. She was crying out the lyrics, in too obvious effort to be sexy_..._

...Albus peeled her fingers off him, shaking his head and Noah flung a protective arm around his shoulders. Poppy slinked off, disgruntled. "Fucking slut!" Noah yelled at him, nodding at her retreating form...

They'd been there an hour or so when the Slytherins arrived.

Scorpius threw open the door and it was as though Albus' eyes gravitated towards him. The prince of Slytherin had to grasp the wall to steady himself, blonde hair falling across his face in disarray, his clothes ruffled and his smirk uninhibited. He cocked his head as he lifted a cigarette to his lips and his gaze fixed on Albus.

Then the other Slytherins were falling into the room and they were hollering, jumping, grinding, drinking and laughing... and hugging and being hugged.

Scorpius' friend Jagger Arlae, an olive skinned French boy, fine faced and lean, had an arm around his blonde counterpart. He dragged Scorpius over to where Noah had reattached himself to Albus and pulled all four of them into a hug. Albus' nose ended up in Scorpius hair and he had to grip the Slytherin's arm fiercely to keep from doing something stupid. When Arlae pulled away, one hand grasping Noah's shoulder and his eyes unfocused, he began an onslaught of incomprehensible slurring.

Scorpius burst out giggling, and Albus found himself grinning, until he remembered he was mad at the blonde... although... _what was that over again...?_ He smiled drunkenly._ Surely this angel couldn't have done something bad... _

"S'like I al_ways_ said," Arlae shouted, "I- I," he blinked and squinted, "can I have some of your firewhiskey?" he stumbled and Scorpius tightened the arm around his waist, still laughing.

Albus raised a hand; he just wanted to check if those silver gold tresses felt as silken as they looked. Scorpius grabbed his fist before he could try and wrenched him close to whisper harshly: "what the fuck Potter? You look like you want to bloody eat me! Are you trying to give us away?"

"You don't-" Albus swallowed and stamped a foot petulantly, "you don't _want_ me."

Scorpius snorted derisively and pushed him off. Albus opened his mouth to tell Scorpius that he didn't think he was _needed _either. But Scorpius was saying something to Noah and what seemed the next moment Albus was sitting on a sofa, Arlae lounging beside him. "Alright, alright... I'll have some water..." the Frog muttered.

"You too, Al," Noah said and pushed a goblet into his hands.

Albus rubbed his eyes and nodded. When he opened them again Scorpius was gone.

Noah clapped his knee to get his attention. "Dude, just drink some water alright. We got hours yet but I'm gonna keep checking on your kay?"

Albus nodded again and slumped in his chair. Arlae, who had already spilt his drink, was passed out, head lolling on Albus' shoulder. Albus gave him a hard shove and he slid down off the sofa and crumpled onto the floor.

So it was one of those moments when you sat down and only _then _realised you were utterly _off your face. _That your head was pounding, you had to maintain a firm grip on your seat to keep from falling off and nothing _quite _made sense.

Albus downed his water and threw the room a surly look. Was this all just a game to Scorpius? Stupid tease. If – if Albus could be certain... but Scorpius still treated him like an amusement, flitting around him, laughing as he drove Albus wild. He could have spared Albus a glance, just one glance to show he was important, that he knew Albus was there for him. You know? Because Albus was drowning.

But, fuck, it would be so much easier to be angry if Scorpius wasn't so damn beautiful. Or so slender and _blonde _and _tight... looking. _Albus' slid a hand over his hip.

Ten metres away Scorpius raised his hands, entwining them above his head. Turned his head this way, then that way.

Albus' palm pressed against his aching cock.

Scorpius closed his eyes as he shook his hair out, black lashes fluttering as he opened them again. His hands trailed from behind his neck, down his chest, his stomach, brushed his thighs.

_Fuck, his thighs. _Albus squeezed himself and stroked himself and palmed himself.

Scorpius sank down, legs parting.

Albus' breath rushed out his nose. _Yeah, like that. Lower, spread your legs just like that. _He flicked open his jeans and shoved his hand inside. When he gripped his cock he nearly choked.

Scorpius ground his hips, rolled them, swayed them.

_Would he look like that, grinding, rolling and swaying, as he rode Albus' cock?_ For one moment he saw black and his fist thumped against the sofa. He'd almost come just from the thought of... He gave a strangled yell and snatched his hand away from his cock, chest heaving. Almost came again.

Eyes heavy, panting, sweating, he glanced up. Scorpius slid him a sideways glance, noted Albus' appearance with something like mirth. He grabbed Halethorpe Zabini, who really was a beautiful girl, by the waist and pressed their bodies together, brought their lips within inches.

Albus lurched to his feet. He swayed a second and flung a hand up to cover his mouth but the moment of sickness passed. Zabini had just muttered something in Scorpius' ear, her lips far closer than necessary. The blonde slipped Albus another look, eyes widening as he saw the Gryffindor making his way to the exit.

"Albus!" Scorpius caught his wrist as Albus tried to clamber over a sofa. He was saying something else but Albus couldn't hear.

"Don't let me interrupt your fun!" Albus snarled, though he supposed Scorpius couldn't hear him either.

Pursing his lips Scorpius pulled Albus through a door hidden by heavy velvet hangings. Inside it was quieter, the air thick and permeated red, a small antechamber holding only a sofa. Albus became aware of his hardness all over again. And so did Scorpius.

"Al?" Scorpius wound his hands around Albus' neck, breath playing against his lips. "Fuck, you're hard..." His words sounded like a moan and he kissed Albus hungrily, standing on his tiptoes.

Albus took a fistful of Scorpius' arse, ground their hips together and let out a muffled groan. Scorpius' response was even more eager and he grabbed Albus by the shirt and shoved him onto the sofa. Once again Albus saw black as Scorpius climbed astride him, pushing him into the cushions and trailing one hand down his chest. He giggled as his lips teased Albus' ear. "Did mine and Haley's show upset you?" he purred. "Po' widdle Albus."

"Piss off," Albus snapped and grabbed Scorpius' wandering hand, pulling it down to his straining hardness.

Scorpius pressed a hot, open mouthed kiss to Albus' neck, followed by a long, deliberate lick. His hand tugged at Albus' jeans and then, and the emerald eyes boy was left gasping, his hand was wrapped around Albus' cock.

And what do you know; he was tease when it came to hand jobs as well. Granted a large, throbbing, hard part of him didn't care, even relished the delicate twist of Scorpius' slender fingers; however, a larger, dominant and angry part of him lost his temper. He grabbed Scorpius' wrist and yanked his hand off.

"Fuck, Malfoy, I could give myself a better hand job... God forbid you ever make me come, eh?"

It was remarkable how quickly Scorpius could turn from wanton and seductive to ice cold. "Excuse me?" He was still straddling Albus, a position that had ignited lust and now evoked vulnerability in the Gryffindor. "Are you missing something?" and he gestured to said position, even emphasised it with a roll of his hips.

Albus almost, _almost, _grabbed his arse. Instead he clenched his teeth and pretended he wasn't affected.

Scorpius scoffed and swung off him. "Fuck you, Albus... Shit, you piss me off."

Albus stressed his own scoff purposely, pushing himself to his feet.

"Also," Scorpius continued, "you're lucky I fucking touched you when you're as drunk as you are... you reek of firewhiskey."

"So go find Arlae or Zabini or whoever it is YOU'RE FUCKING-"

"Oh Jesus Christ-"

"BECAUSE MAYBE THEY'LL BE ABLE TO _HANDLE THIS!" _

Albus was red faced, Scorpius was pale and calculated. "Well this _is_ new." His sneer was spiteful. He blew his hair out of his eyes and Albus' hands twitched in irritation. "We haven't seen this before... though I admit drunken madness is a more interesting turn than your usual _desperation_."

Albus shoved him in anger, grinning between his panting as Scorpius stumbled back in shock. Then the blonde shoved him back, slamming his fists into Albus' chest. Furious, Albus grabbed one wrist and wrenched him close, before burying both his fists in Scorpius' hair.

"Desperation!" he demanded angrily as Scorpius fingers dug into his shoulder, trying to push him off. In response, his own fingers twisted Scorpius' hair, so hard the boy actually cried out in pain.

"Get – off – me – Albus!"

"For your mouth maybe," Albus hissed. "Your _arse... _sure. But that is all I or anyone else wants."

Scorpius finally pushed him off; eyes so cold they seemed to burn. But then he blinked and tears clung to his lashes and there he was, the boy Albus had first kissed. And then he turned on his heel and threw open the door and the playful, provocative Scorpius took pretty, tentative Scorpius with him.

/ \

_He came like a siren of the night, slipping through the hangings of Albus' bed and climbing atop him. "Albus," Scorpius whispered as their lips met. _

_ Albus' eyes fluttered closed, allowing their tongue's to play, their hands to explore. His teeth nipped at Scorpius' lips gently and the blonde muttered a low, "ouch."_

_ "Sorry," Albus whispered, running hands though pale blonde silk._

_ "Ah..." Scorpius hissed in pain. _

_ "Oh... sorry..." Albus tried to be gentle as he hands slid down Scorpius' sides but Scorpius whimpered and let out a sob. _

_ Emerald eyes leapt open in alarm, noting two things at once – Scorpius was naked... and his thighs were covered in blood. Albus yelped and scrambled back, trembling as he shrunk against the headboard. "Scorpius?" his voice broke. _

_ A hand came out of nowhere, grabbed a fistful of Scorpius' hair and shoved his head into the bed. Vietka Dolohov loomed behind him, so much larger and stronger, a malicious grin twisting his lips. Back convulsing, shoulder blades sliding under smooth, white skin, Scorpius cried out in pain, twisting the bed sheet between his fingers. And Vietka raised his head, shook his hair from his eyes and Albus was suddenly peering into his own face._

"Albus! _Albus!_" Rob was yelling through the curtains. "Potter, for god's sake, either stop wanking _or cast a fucking silencing charm!"_

Albus smacked a hand over his mouth, finding his cheeks wet with tears, his body slicked with a cold sweat. He was shivering, smothering his own sobs and trying to tell himself it was a dream, a horrifying and silly dream. He rubbed his throat, took a deep breath and frowned. _But, then, dreams weren't always absurd... occasionally they were prophetic. _

He scrambled to the end of his bed, flung open his trunk and stuck a hand inside, diving for the bottom. When his fingertips brushed parchment he grasped and pulled before snatching his wand from his bedside table and murmuring: "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

His eyes darted over the Marauder's Map frantically, so frantically he had to take another deep breath before he could make sense of it. He searched first the 7th year Slytherin dormitories. _Augustus Hehldohn, Nero Dolohov... empty bed..._ the parchment shook so hard he had to lay it on the bed... _Salvatore Asberry, Jagger Arlae... empty bed... Etienne Ashtoreth. _

He almost ripped the parchment as he turned a flap over to search the Slytherin common room. And there, like he feared, like he somehow _knew, _was Scorpius' dot and Scorpius' name above it. His teeth dug into his knuckles, tears squeezing through his eyelashes. And there, directly on top of Scorpius' dot, was Vietka's.

**I challenge you to give the darn nicest review you can if you don't try you're not a very good human being... just sayin...**

**I wasn't really happy with this chapter so I'd love you hear what you all think. Also no one checks this or anything before it goes up so if you spot a mistake or something doesn't make sense I'd really appreciate it if you'd let me know :D thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews. I have a new challenge. Right the longest one you can, because i love to hear your thoughts.**

He tries to recoil, but the hand fastened over his mouth ensures he cannot. Breath that _reeks _of alcohol stings his eyes; the fingers are clammy over his lips, digging into his cheeks. And that's not even the worst of it, not even close.

It's his disgust with himself that keeps Vietka Dolohov in check, Scorpius knows. That's why he does no more than rut against him. Erratic thrusts, that's all he's capable of. And he doesn't last long either.

With a grunt he spills onto Scorpius' stomach and thighs, leaning back to admire the view. The far more slender boy flinches, screwing his eyes shut as tears squeeze under his lashes.

Now he has to wait while Vietka regains his breath, releases his wrists and climbs off of him. And when that's done with he has to push him off whilst the other boy sobs and apologises.

"Why," Scorpius bites out, "would I tell anyone about this? And no I don't fucking forgive you." He wouldn't linger but he's still sticky with Vietka's vileness and the boy has yet to return his wand. He drags the back of his hand under his nose. Everyone deals with their sexuality, their _homo_sexuality, in different ways. Some people get drunk and abuse those weaker than them.

He sucks a breath in through his quivering lips. "Give me back my wand."

"Are you going to curse me?" Vietka blubbers, clutching at Scorpius' robe as it slips from one pale shoulder. "If you do," his nails dig into Scorpius' jaw as he turns his ear to his mouth, "next time I'll shove it up you," Scorpius eyes snap shut, "and make you wet with your blood..." He gulps back another sob. "Now promise you won't tell?"

Scorpius pulls free, pushing him off. If he speaks he's sure his voice will break. So he nods and Vietka nods and apologises again and pats his head as though to comfort him. Then he places the wand on the sofa beside Scorpius, pushes himself up from where he's been knelt beside him and shuffles off.

Now he has to wait till Vietka is in bed before he returns to the chamber that they share. And then he has to try and sleep. And whilst he doing all this he has to _try _and not think about Albus Potter.

/ \

He felt sick.

"Mate," Rob said through a massive mouthful of food, "your hangover must kill." He swallowed. "Why don't you go back to bed?"

"Basically," Noah put in, "you look like shit."

"You look like you should crawl in a hole and die," Rob shrugged.

"Mm," Albus muttered, biting his nail. They carried on speaking, maybe it was to him, he didn't know, whilst he turned his unwavering attention back to the entrance to the great hall.

It was ten o'clock and Lily had replaced Rob and Noah before a Slytherin appeared. Jagger Arlae took a seat at the end of the Slytherin table with Halethorpe Zabini opposite him.

"Back in a moment," Albus murmured to his sister and jumped up. He watched Zabini nudge Arlae as he approached and hailed them nervously. "Hey, you alright?"

"Er- yeah," Zabini sent Arlae a look.

"Good, so where's Scorpius – I mean Malfoy..."

Arlae held a hand up to stop him. "Potter, look... the thing about last night is – well we were both drunk you see – don't go thinking we're friends now alright?

"Don't worry," Albus deadpanned. "I just want to know where Malfoy is."

Arlae frowned and shrugged. "Common room I guess, why do you care?"

"I-" Albus cleared his throat, "I don't... What about the Dolohov's?"

"What about-"

"Where are they?" Albus ground out.

Zabini raised a jewel encrusted finger and pointed over his shoulder.

Albus straightened and turned. "Oh, good," he said and grabbed an empty platter off the table, strode to where Vietka Dolohov had just entered the hall and slammed it into his face.

/ \

"Albus! Albus, _wake up!"_

"Potter, for goodness sake!"

Albus groaned and lifted a hand to his head. All he could see was bright, fiery red... it took a few moments to realise it was his sister's hair.

She wrapped a hand around his shoulder and pushed him up. "You're bleeding."

"What happened?" Albus mumbled.

"You went totally mental – took a bloody breakfast platter to Vietka Dolohov's head..."

"I know that part," Albus snapped. He blinked heavily and blushed to see the entire school was staring at him, sprawled on the floor with several Professors surrounding him. Vietka was sitting on a bench a few metres away, clutching a bloody nose. "What happened after that?"

"Then he punched you..." Lily whispered, "... you face planted, it was really embarrassing..."

Albus wiped a hand over his lip and felt it sting. He frowned. "Well, who looks worse me or him?"

She considered a moment. "Him, probably."

Albus grinned.

After he'd pushed himself to his feet and rubbed his head experimentally McGonagall broke away from Vietka and swept over to him. "Potter," she said severely, "I have not seen _anything _like this since – since your father was here." She pressed a pair of fingers to her brow briskly. "Such _mindless _violence and resorting to_ Muggle fighting_. I have a mind to call your parents unless you have a very good reason for such an outburst."

"If I think of one you'll be the first to know," Albus promised; he wasn't going to admit it to McGonagall, but he relished the comparison to his father. A few feet away, Arlae and Zabini laughed.

McGonagall shot him a sharp look. "So a month's worth of detentions then, you seem to be begging for them with that attitude."

Albus bit his tongue. "...Sorry."

McGonagall clasped her hands together. "I will be writing to your parents. At the moment, however, I think it would be most prudent if you both," she sent Dolohov an equally cross glare, "paid Madame Pomfrey a visit."

As Albus was led out he heard Arlae turn to Zabini and crow: "wait till we tell Scorpius about this!"

By the time Pomfrey was satisfied he had no lasting brain damage it was almost time for lunch and fear once more gripped him. He was desperate to see Scorpius, yes, but terrified of approaching him; partly because he was unsure of what to say, partly because he feared the worst – that in a drunken state Scorpius had proved all too easy prey for Vietka Dolohov.

As it happened, however, he didn't see Scorpius all weekend, despite spending a couple of hours on each meal both days. In fact it wasn't till potions on Monday afternoon that the blonde made an appearance.

"Hey, Al," Rose was smirking at him over her perfect looking/smelling/steaming potion; "does it bother you that you'll never live up to either of your name sakes?"

Albus' furrowed his brow further, squinting as he attempted to slice bat spleens in half. He opened his mouth to retort when one slid from under his fingers and skidded across the floor in an oozing trail of grossness. He threw his knife down in exasperation.

"That was your bloody fault," he snapped.

His cousin rolled her eyes. "Hey, Malfoy," it was embarrassing how Albus' heart jolted, "chuck us that back would you?"

Albus glanced over his shoulder to see Scorpius pushing the bloody spleen, which had slithered under his desk, away with the tip of his boot.

Rose rolled her eyes in irritation and Rob muttered: "arsehole," before calling loudly: "you deaf Malfoy?"

Across from the blonde, Jagger Arlae peered under the table and reached out to grasp the offending item. He stood and walked back to them.

"You seen Vietka Dolohov's face recently?" he asked, placing the spleen in front Albus.

"Er thanks – no, why?"

"Nose is like this, mate," Arlae crowed, using his hand to demonstrate a wonky nose. "Its brilliant – I mean, I didn't think he could get any uglier – but clearly I was wrong."

Rose and Rob laughed and Albus couldn't help but grin. He also, however, couldn't help but glance at Scorpius when Vietka was mentioned. Couldn't help but note how the Slytherin flushed and clenched his jaw, and glanced right back at him.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" Arlae clapped him on the shoulder and swaggered off, obstructing Albus' view of Scorpius.

"Hey, Al? Should I be jealous?" Rob whispered. "You better not be replacing me as your best friend."

Albus scoffed. "Like you were ever my best friend."

"Oh," Rob clutched his heart, "oh! Well I was going to offer to help with that flobberworm piss you call a potion – as one best friend to another – but now I don't think I will."

Not that the banter was that good anyway, but Albus couldn't be bothered to keep it up. He sighed, feeling oh so very sorry for himself, "whatever, mate. I'm so over this anyway."

If he'd been watching them from his peripheral he might have noticed Rob and Rose glance at each other; as it was the corner of his eye was, as ever, reserved for Scorpius.

/ \

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday. Monday. Tuesday. Wednesday... Thursday... Friday.

Almost two weeks passed before Albus caught Scorpius on his own. The Slytherin arrived late to potions, the only class they took together, and received a detention because of it. Albus took the opportunity to hex Nero Dolohov in such a grievous manner he also required a detention.

"Really," Rose said disapprovingly as she and Rob left him afterwards, "is it so difficult to take the high ground?"

"Malfoy is a big boy, Mr Arlae," Stuart said briskly from across the room, ushering the French boy away, "you can see him after he has served his detention." Jagger slid from the desk beside Scorpius with a shrug and sauntered out the class room.

"Right," Stuart clapped her hands together and gave both boys a severe glare, "_I _am going to take my lunch. I should be no more than twenty minutes. When I return I should like you two to have made _substantial _headway into arrangement of the store cupboard." She gestured to a door that stood partially open, vials, jars and an array of potion ingredients protruding from within.

Scorpius kicked the desk and swung back on the hind legs his chair, glowering at the ceiling.

"Is that understood?"

Albus nodded. Scorpius shrugged one shoulder.

"Good," and she strode out the room.

As soon as she did so Albus was leaping from his chair, but he hadn't gone two metres when Scorpius cast him a look of loathing. "For pity's sake, fuck off."

Albus ignored him and strode over quickly. Scorpius shot up in alarm, chair skidding backwards. His fingers were curled around his wand; his eyes wrung with apprehension. Albus halted for a moment but then rushed to him quicker than before, took his face in his hands and pressed their lips together fervently.

Scorpius' wand dug into his neck.

Albus squeezed his eyes shut and pulled away. When he opened them Scorpius was flushed with anger. "What?" he hissed at the look on Albus' face. He cocked his head and pouted. "Have I hurt your feelings?"

"Stop it, Scorpius," Albus whispered. He tried to reach out again, just to cup his cheek or stroke his hair, but Scorpius raised his wand and Albus backed off and leant against the set of desk across from him. "I shouldn't have said what I said," Albus continued softly, "the other night."

Scorpius clenched his jaw but couldn't hold Albus' gaze.

"It's only because," Albus said but Scorpius wasn't looking at him and Albus needed him to _know. _He pushed himself up and icy eyes shot to him once more. He hovered half on half off the desk, coiled in anticipation with hands gripping the side. "It's only because I – I love you."

Scorpius nose wrinkled.

"And I thoughtbeing in love would be the greatest feeling ever, but it just hurts. Oh god!" he buried his face in his hands, twisting his fingers through his hair. "It hurts when I can't touch you and when other people do, and it hurts that I love you and you don't love me back. And that I want you _so fucking much _but can't have you."

"Says who Albus!"

Albus head snapped up. Scorpius was panting, leaning towards him with his hair in his eyes and his eyes on fire.

"The other night – we had our own room – I was on top of you – I mean – what did you think was going to happen!" He harrumphed and crossed his arms angrily. After a moment, however, he blew his hair from his sight and took a deep breath. "Besides... you are right – about you being able to give yourself a better hand job," he slid Albus a sudden, small smile, "you've had enough practice."

Albus gave a breathless little laugh. Pushed himself up and grabbed Scorpius by the back of his head. "I'm sorry," he whispered catching their lips together, "I'm sorry..." He felt Scorpius hands on his shoulders; felt him respond with as much passion; tasted the salt of tears on his lips. "I'm so fucking sorry."

/ \

Albus tilted his head slightly, their lips brushing, breath embracing. His fingers wound into Scorpius' hair, taking whole fistfuls of it to keep him in place.

The blonde let out a whimper, biting his lip a moment. "Fuck – Albus, _ohh." _He tried to close the distance between their parted mouths but Albus wouldn't let him. Would only give him the soft dusting of their lips and the barely there trace of his tongue. They were in the room of requirement – having required only a bed – and were sitting in the middle of the desired object. Albus had his legs stretched out before him, Scorpius sitting between them with his legs draped over Albus' hips. "Potter, _come on. _Quit being such a fucking tease!"

"Right, because I'm the tease." Albus returned but he gripped their cocks a little harder in his fist, sliding his hand over them both faster.

Scorpius gave breathless gasps, eyes fluttering. "God, _almost_," he breathed, inching closer. Albus let their lips meet, pulling Scorpius' bottom lip into his mouth and sucking ever so gently. The blonde all but fell apart, moaning and pushing his hips up into Albus' hand. "Fuck," he whispered. "You close?"

Albus gave a noise of consent, moulding their lips together as his hand flew over their straining lengths. Scorpius suddenly gripped him about the neck hard and groaned. His head fell back as pearls erupted over Albus' fingers.

"Fuck," Albus grunted as he too released himself and his head dropped onto Scorpius' shoulder. The blonde sagged against him also, their chest rising and falling in rapid unison.

"You really are good at that," Scorpius whispered against his collar bone.

Albus smiled. "I bet you're pretty good yourself. Maybe next time you could try..."

"Next time, huh?"

"Uhhuh," Albus breathed.

/ \

They met almost every day, usually at lunch when Albus could pretend he was working on an assignment he'd left late. Albus would round the corridor on the seventh floor to see Scorpius leant against the wall. He'd take his hand, tugging him back and forth in front of the stretch of wall till a door appeared. Then they'd tumble through, pulling at each other's clothes as they fell onto the bed.

It wasn't like they got on especially well; a bit of rough and tumble couldn't erase years of animosity. But when they touched each other hate provoked lust and lust spilled over into love. And, soon enough, even when Scorpius tried to rile Albus all he achieved was a gentle nip to the throat and a little teasing in return.

"So love, huh?" Scorpius had whispered as they lay side by side, coated in each other's essence.

"Sometimes," Albus murmured. "Don't get ahead of yourself... but sometimes I think I love you."

"How about now?" Scorpius said rolling over so he was above Albus.

Albus gave him a lazy grin. "Especially at times like this."

There did, however, remain one problem. Vietka Dolohov. How did you ask someone if they were being molested? Albus would check for bruises, prepare himself for tears, but there were none. Despite the fact that Vietka and Scorpius' dots, on the Marauder's Map, would merge almost as frequently as his and Scorpius'. And then more fears were born. If Scorpius didn't seem bothered by Vietka, was it molestation at all?

/ \

"Ever bunked before?" Scorpius asked, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Once or twice," Albus shrugged. He sat on the bed, Scorpius undressing leisurely before him.

Scorpius sniggered, letting his shirt fall to the floor. Albus' hand slid up his narrow waist and he kissed one rosy nipple. Scorpius already had that debauched look about him, dark eyed, sweaty, tousled hair. "The guilt eating you up inside?" He cocked an eyebrow. Scorpius liked to pretend Albus was all goody two shoes because he was a Gryffindor. As though _bunking _was the naughty deed here.

"No." He started to fumble with Scorpius' pants.

"Well, how about I make it worth your while?" Scorpius purred. "How about you fuck me already?" He bit his lip coquettishly.

Albus swallowed, lips parting as his breath caught in his throat. He tried to be off hand but he sounded choked. "Yeah, that might make me feel better."

Scorpius laughed and kissed him, pushing back onto the bed. They scrambled back, ridding themselves of the last of each other's clothes. But when Scorpius wrapped his legs around Albus' waist he halted.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius murmured.

Albus frowned, bracing a hand by Scorpius' head.

The blonde arched one pale eyebrow. "You – ah – you never don't this before?" he gestured to their position.

Albus scowled. "No, I have."

"With a guy then?"

"Well, _no. _But that's not it."

Scorpius looked to be torn between concern and irritation. "What then?"

Albus sighed. Pinched the bridge of his nose. "I – um – I didn't bring lube," he lied.

Scorpius propped himself up on his elbow, looking very doubtful. "Right," he dragged out the word. "Well this is the Room of Requirement so..."

Albus laughed it off as though he'd been stupid not to realise. He glanced around and saw a tube lying behind him. He had to kiss the doubt off Scorpius' face, pushing him back into the pillows. _Forget about it, _he told himself, _you've got what you want; you're getting what you want. _He crawled between the other boy's legs, kneeing them apart and fumbling with the lube. Scorpius was panting against his lips, one hand wound in his hair, the other gripping his waist. He brought his knee's up as Albus snaked a hand down between his thighs.

They both forgot to kiss as Albus pressed his slick fingers against Scorpius, working one, then two, inside him.

"Ah, hah, hah, fuck," Scorpius whispered against Albus' lips. "Fuck, Albus..." His eyes were fluttering close but Albus watched him, revelled in the crease on his brow as he started to pump into him, the way his mouth parted, sweat beading on his forehead. And then the Slytherin braced his hand against the mattress, pushing himself up and ground his hips back against Albus' hand. "OH!" he cried, throwing his head back against the pillows. "Oh fuck!"

Albus groaned in response pushing their foreheads together. God, he wasn't going to last. He thrust his fingers into Scorpius, hitting him right so the blonde cried out in pleasure. "Fuck, Albus! God!" He thighs wrapped around Albus' waist as they rocked, his cock bouncing against the Gryffindor's stomach as they writhed together, rocking with each push of Albus' fingers.

"Oh shit! Fuck, I'm gonna come!" Scorpius moaned gripping at his hair and arching right off the bed.

Albus groaned. He was close to, so close he wasn't sure he'd be able to fucking _look _at Scorpius' arse without coming. He pressed their hips together, shoving his fingers into Scorpius as he began to rut against the blonde, rubbing his cock against his hip. His thrust turned erratic and his vision turned black and he didn't hear Scorpius yell: "fuck – don't do that. Albus wait!" And he was this close to coming when Scorpius' fingers dug into the shoulder and he was thrown clear off the bed.

**Many apologies people, for the delay. I'm afraid i got distracted by my other fic Sweet Corruption which is James/Scorpius. It is, however, much better than this :p **


End file.
